Prédisposition
by little akary
Summary: Midoriya doit faire équipe avec Kacchan pour retrouver un vilain qui fait disparaître les héros. Disparaître n'est peut-être pas le bon terme. Il les envoie être jugé dans une réalité alternative. Un jugement qui remettra certaine chose en place pour Kacchan


Hey tout le monde!

Je m'attaque à un fandom je ne n'avais encore jamais foulé ^^ Ca fait tout bizarre mdr. Bref ça faisait un petit moment que je voulais écrire sur my héro académia. C'est donc chose faite... Mais comme toujours je ne peux pas faire les choses simplement. Alors j'ai fait un mini crossover. En fait je rependre juste rapidement le concept de psycho-pass.

Je fais donc une rapide explication de ce qu'est un psycho-pass pour les besoin de la fic, comme ça pas besoin de connaître le manga pour tout comprendre. D'ailleurs je n'utilise aucun personnage connu de ce manga. Donc le psycho-pass qu'est-ce que c'est?

C'est un coefficient de criminalité donné par une arme, le coeffiscient est calculé à partir de l'état d'esprit d'une personne. A partir de sa façon d'être, de ses réaction et du stress. Plus la personne visée par l'arme est potentiellement dangereuse plus la manière de le neutraliser sera violente. Elle pourra même aller jusqu'à tuer cette fameuse personne. Le système judiciaire de ce monde est basé sur ce principe. Et c'est ) cela que l'on va confronté Midorya et Bakugo.

Je vous laisse imaginé ce que ça peut donner. Il va y avoir de l'introspection moi je vous le dis ahahah.

Voilà, voilà,

sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

« Kacchan attends-moi. Kacchan, s'il te plait.

-Putain ! Lâche-moi Deku !

-Tu sais, j'aimerais bien mais visiblement on va devoir travailler ensemble alors il va falloir communiquer un peu.

-Tu te fous de moi ? »

Midoriya soupira mais continua de trotter derrière son ami d'enfance. Depuis leur deuxième année à l'école des héros leurs rapports s'étaient nettement arrangés mais le caractère du blond était toujours le même. Bien que cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient des héros professionnels. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble sur une mission mais celle-ci en valait visiblement la peine.

« Ca va faire cinq héros qui disparaissent comme ça. Tu te rends compte qu'on ne peut pas se séparer ?

-Je sais ! Ne me prend pas de haut ! 'Tain, pourquoi je dois me retrouver avec Mr Héro Parfait ?!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi.

-Ouais t'aurais préféré Miss Gravité.

-Juste quelqu'un qui ne me crie pas dessus à chaque fois qu'il me parle, répondit-il un peu blasé.

-Tch ! »

Deku leva les yeux au ciel sans trouver quoi répondre. Ils faisaient juste une patrouille de routine n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre piste pour arrêter le responsable. Ce dernier s'attaquait en général à ceux du classement des héros. Donc deux cibles, assez haut placées, se baladant ensemble devait être très tentant pour lui. Le vilain n'avait encore rien revendiqué mais il frappait toutes les semaines faisant disparaître un héro, de préférence, un de ceux en haut du classement. Est-ce qu'il faisait parti de l'alliance des vilains ? Honnêtement Izuku espérait que non. Cela voudrait dire sinon que la ligue avait un nouveau membre des plus dangereux.

La situation faisait donc qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son intérêt de se mettre Kacchan à dos. Ils n'avaient encore jamais fait de grosse mission ensemble. Ils se retrouvaient plutôt lors des problèmes de grande surface, où la main d'œuvre était toujours bienvenue, ou pendant les soirées que certain de leur promotion s'amusait encore à organiser.

« Oï Deku.

-Oui ?

-On en a jusqu'à quelle heure ?

-On finit en milieu de soirée. »

Le silence revint. Ce n'était pas vraiment un silence serein mais plutôt un silence frustré. Izuku avait plus ou moins l'habitude. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus totalement à l'aise avec son ami d'enfance. Cependant il n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire ses prochaines rondes dans ce genre d'ambiance.

« Ca t'ennuie tant que ça de faire les gardes avec moi ?

-En quoi ça changerai quelque chose ?

-Si on veut faire un bon travail, on doit pouvoir travailler ensemble et donc communiquer Kacchan.

-Tu sais comment je réagis et je sais comment tu réfléchis. Ca suffit pour travailler ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je veux travailler.

-Et pourquoi je devrais me caler sur tes envies ?

-Pourquoi moi je devrais suivre ta volonté ? »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes. Cela faisait un moment que Deku n'était plus trop apeuré des humeurs de son ami d'enfance pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher un petit frisson. Kacchan était plus calme qu'avant et en même temps ses explosions étaient beaucoup plus dangereuses maintenant. Finalement le vert croisa les bras et prit un air ennuyé.

« Kacchan, ça ne marchera pas si on se fait la guerre.

-Tch . »

Le blond se détourna, brisant leur défi de regard, donnant ainsi une réponse positive au successeur d'All Might, sans trop perdre la face non plus. Rassuré Midoriya reprit sa marche à la hauteur de son collègue, légèrement plus serein.

L'après-midi se passa sans réel problème. Ils s'étaient fait remarqués pour être sûr d'être localisés par le fameux vilain. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de compliqué puisqu'ils avaient déjà une certaine réputation. Sans compter que les voir ensemble en tant qu'Héro était une foire aux ragots pour les journalistes et les fans les connaissant assez. Puis en début de soirée Bakugo se fit savoir.

« On va grailler vite fait.

-Prenons quelque chose à emporter comme ça on pourra rester dans les rues.

-Il faut qu'on aille en ruelle.

-Tu penses qu'il attend l'isolation des héros ?

-Sinon comment t'explique qu'on l'ait jamais vu ?

-Et bien, prenons à manger et séparons-nous. Je te suivrais à distance.

-Hum. »

Midoriya n'osa rien rajouté, trop heureux que son partenaire ne s'oppose pas directement à l'idée. Kacchan ne serait sans doute pas l'appât parfait mais Deku pourrait le suivre plus discrètement et facilement avec le one-for-all. Sans vouloir réellement l'admettre Bakugo était arrivé à la même réflexion.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils firent semblant de se séparer. C'était une scène plutôt étrange où Kacchan tenta de ne pas être trop désagréable, comme s'ils se quittaient en ami. Sauf qu'ils étaient amis, du moins ils l'avaient été il y avait longtemps. Peut-être qu'ils l'étaient encore… Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait ou ne voulait poser la question.

Puis finalement Midoriya partit de son côté tentant de se perdre dans la foule. C'était un pari qu'ils faisaient là. Le vilain pourrait très bien choisir de suivre le vert plutôt que Bakugo. Une fois sûr qu'il n'était pas suivi, Midoriya monta sur les toits pour retrouver Kacchan. Cette tâche fut simplifiée lorsqu'il entendit la première explosion. Visiblement l'attaque avait commencé. Deku se dépêcha donc et sauta dans la ruelle où s'étaient arrêter les deux autres, de façon à prendre le vilain en tenaille.

« Arrêtez-vous !

-Casse-toi de là Deku ! »

Midoriya hésita une seconde, se voyant face au Kacchan du lycée, celui qui ne voulait de son aide sous aucun prétexte. Cependant ce n'était plus cette époque. Le blond avait toujours sa fierté, rien ne pourrait l'enlever, mais il avait accepté Midoriya dans ses alliés. Il devait donc s'agir d'un avertissement. Le vilain se tourna de moitié vers lui, ne se détournant pas totalement de Ground Zéro. Un sourire un peu fou se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il agitait les bras. Izuku voulu prendre de la distance. Il entendit des explosions mais rapidement sa vision se brouilla et les sons s'étouffèrent. Il se sentit flotter pendant une ou deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un choc lui rende quelques uns de ses sens. Il tourna la tête pour constater qu'il venait de rencontrer Kacchan. Ce dernier avait sa tête crispée, celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était sur le point d'imploser. Midoriya sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de dire n'importe quoi sinon il y aurait effectivement explosion. De toute façon le décors changea autour d'eux et ils atterrirent dans une ruelle similaire à celle qu'ils avaient quitté. A la différence prés qu'il n'y avait plus le vilain.

« Putain ! explosa Bakugo.

-Il t'a expliqué quelque chose ?

-Il a parlé de nous envoyer dans un autre monde où on serait jugé.

-Jugé ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

-Par lui ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Jugé sur quoi ?

-Mais j'en sais rien bordel ! J'suis pas dans sa putain de tête. »

Dekua recula un peu surpris de l'éclat de son collègue. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être, après tout Kacchan était toujours lui-même même s'il avait grandi. Il était juste trop perdu dans ses réflexions. Bien sûr sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçu et le blond lui envoya un regard courroucé. Ce regard mettait en doute ses capacités, Bakugo ne pouvait pas se battre aux côtés de quelqu'un qui avait peur de lui. Surtout pas si ce quelqu'un était Deku. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard déterminé et croisa les bras. Puis il fit quelques pas aussi bien pour réfléchir que pour s'activer.

« Allons voir si nous sommes réellement dans un autre monde. Il aurait aussi bien pu te mentir.

-Je vais le tuer !

-Tu ne peux pas le tuer Kacchan.

-Je sais, fais pas chier !

-Tu n'as toujours pas corrigé ton problème de grossièreté.

-Je t'emmerde. »

Ainsi ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ruelle pour rejoindre une allée plus passante. Il ne leur fallu pas chercher trop longtemps avant de comprendre qu'ils avaient effectivement changé d'univers. En tout cas ils n'étaient plus chez eux. De plus la technologie semblait différente aussi. Les gens leurs lançaient des regards amusés en les pointant du doigt. Bien sûr cela monta rapidement les humeurs du blond et Midoriya devait aussi faire attention à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide, comme de menacer les passants. Cependant la goutte qui fit déborder le vase tomba lorsqu'un groupe de policier se mirent en arc de cercle devant eux en les pointant de leurs armes.

« Mains au dessus de la tête ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Ah ?! »

Un tic nerveux agita le coin de la bouche de Bakugo. Ses mains se crispèrent et des petites explosions retentirent. Deku comprit rapidement que c'était trop tard. La conversation n'allait même pas pouvoir commencer. Il activa le one-for-all et sauta en direction de Kacchan. Bien lui en prit puisqu'il vit un rai de lumière partir en direction d'eux. Il attrapa le blond qui ne pu s'empêcher de râler. Ils atterrirent quelques mètres plus loin laissant les policiers surpris.

« Putain Deku lâche-moi ! Et bordel c'est quoi votre problème à vous ?!

-Votre psycho pass est au dessus de 100, vous devez suivre un traitement avant de devenir un véritable criminel.

-Kacchan n'est pas un criminel, s'exclama Deku choqué.

-Le dominator n'est pas du même avis. »

L'inspecteur allait de nouveau tirer. Par réflexe Midoriya tira Kacchan derrière lui et étonnamment l'arme s'arrêta. Le pistolet se referma sur lui-même au moment où il se pointa sur lui. Il en était tout autre pour Bakugo qui n'avait pas spécialement apprécié d'être protégé comme un civil incapable. Il attrapa Deku par le col.

« Ne cherche pas à me protéger, putain de Nerd !

-Arrête Kacchan. Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment de faire parler ta fierté ! Je parle à Ground Zéro et je lui demande de collaborer avec la police.

-Tch ! »

Ses muscles mirent un peu de temps à se détendre mais sa prise se relâcha finalement et il se tourna vers les six autres.

« De quoi on m'accuse au juste ?

-Ton psycho pass est dans le violet.

-Et alors ?

-Kacchan n'est rien fait de mal.

-Pas encore.

-Comment ça pas encore ? reprit le vert en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et je compte rien faire. Vous me jugez avant que quoi que ce soit arrive ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on parlemente encore. On l'embarque.

-Non vous ne pouvez pas, s'interposa de nouveau Midoriya. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de la présomption d'innocence ?

-Oï Deku.

-Et si on accepte de vous suivre, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

-Votre ami suivra le traitement adapté.

-Un traitement ? Pour calmer le mauvais caractère de Kacchan ?

-Je t'emmerde. On s'casse.

-Quoi mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de polémiquer qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière et soulevé. Il entendit les bruits caractéristiques des explosions de son ami d'enfance, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient effectivement en train de fuir. Midoriya se débattit un peu avant de voir qu'ils étaient déjà haut dans le ciel. Ils passèrent quelques quartiers avant de s'arrêter dans une autre ruelle.

« Pourquoi tu as fui Kacchan !

-Ils n'étaient pas dans le dialogue, tu l'as bien vu. J'étais pas soupçonné mais accusé et il est hors de question que j'aille en prison pour rien ou que je suive un traitement pourri. »

Le successeur d'All Might abandonna. De toute façon Kacchan n'avait pas totalement tord et il n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Alors il préféra repartir sur quelque chose de plus important dans l'absolu.

« Il me semble clair qu'on est vraiment dans un autre monde. Il faut qu'on trouve comment rentrer chez nous.

-Quel connard ! C'est ce putain d'enfoiré de vilain de merde !

-Tu crois qu'on vient de passer le test ?

-Connerie ! Ca voudrait dire que tu es passé et pas moi. »

Deku fit une petite grimace pour retenir sa remarque. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Kacchan échoue dans son rôle de héro et pas lui. Cette mimique fut suffisante pour que l'autre se doute de ce à quoi il pensait.

« Ne me prends pas de haut sale nerd !

-Ne le prend pas mal Kacchan, je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai rien fait.

-Je vais le massacrer !

-C'est pour ça que tout le monde pense que tu pourrais devenir un vilain. »

Le blond lui envoya un regard noir et Midoriya soupira. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'autre à échanger sur le sujet. Il ne valait mieux pas de toute façon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Kacchan aussi énervé.

« Ils vont surement rapidement nous retrouver. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on va faire. Maintenant qu'on a fui je ne pense pas qu'ils nous accueilleront à bras ouvert. »

Izuku fut rassuré de voir que l'explosif ne proposait justement pas d'exploser tout le monde. Il était héro après tout. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il n'imaginait pas son ami d'enfance passer la voie de l'illégalité. Il n'allait donc pas s'en prendre à des membres des forces de l'ordre sans y être autorisé avant.

« Si on devait juste être jugé ce crevard doit pouvoir nous faire revenir si jamais on réussi son test. Je vois pas d'autre solution qu'attendre son bon vouloir. Hormis trouver un autre alter qui nous renverrai chez nous.

-Il faut qu'on se cache alors. Il faut qu'on trouve d'autres vêtements.

-Tch ! »

Pour le coup abandonner leur costume ne plaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre mais ils étaient fait pour être, entre autre, reconnu de loin. Donc clairement pas fait pour la discrétion. Il fut décidé que Deku irait car il n'avait pas déclenché les détecteurs des armes. Il serait visiblement plus discret. Puis une fois changé, ils décidèrent de se perdre encore plus dans les rues moins fréquentées. Le but était de trouver un endroit où rester et se cacher.

Izuku regarda par la fenêtre avant de revenir s'installer sur le matelas à terre. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit où squatter. Bien sûr les locaux étaient plutôt mal entretenus. C'était plus propre ce que à quoi il s'était attendu, en vérité l'appartement était totalement vide hormis le matelas et quelques meubles de cuisine. La douche était sur le palier et surement inutilisable.

A côté Kacchan semblait plus calme qu'en colère ce qui était une bonne nouvelle du point de vue du vert. Pourtant il n'avait pas le courage de lancer la conversation. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter une nouvelle dispute et généralement il valait mieux laisser son ami d'enfance seul lorsqu'il ne parlait pas. S'il savait la tempête qui soufflait dans le crâne du blond il se serait surement empressé de crever l'abcès avant qu'il ne devienne trop gros.

En ce moment Bakugo était en plein doute. Il avait pris le temps de se poser et la situation ressemblait trop à une autre pour qu'il en ressorte totalement indemne. Il avait beau avoir une grosse fierté, il savait aussi admettre lorsqu'il ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose ou lorsqu'il devait s'améliorer plutôt. Si c'était le cas alors il s'entraînait jusqu'à pouvoir réussir. Mais pouvait-on s'entraîner sur son potentiel criminel. Bien sûr, il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas insulter tout le monde à tout bout de champ mais cela faisait-il de lui un futur criminel ? Surement pas. C'était autre chose qu'il y avait chez lui qui le tirait visiblement vers le mauvais côté. Ou du moins qui laissait croire qu'il pourrait un jour chuter.

« Oï Deku !

-Euh… Oui ? »

Le blond grommela un peu sans réellement articuler quelque chose. Bakugo voulait et ne voulait pas en parler en même temps. Il ne choisissait pas Midoriya simplement parce qu'il était le seul à être là. Il savait que son ami avait la réponse, mais il avait aussi peur d'avoir cette réponse. Sa mâchoire se crispa douloureusement.

Midoriya chercha le regard de son compagnon alors que celui-ci fixait le mur avec obstination. Alors le successeur d'All Might prit sur lui pour continuer. Il sentait que Kacchan avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kacchan ?

-Ce truc, tu crois qu'il était vrai ?

-Quel truc ? »

Bakugo grogna de nouveau. Si Deku n'y mettait pas du sien en plus. Il reprit alors en fixant cette fois son regard dans celui vert de son vis-à-vis.

« Ce truc qui m'a catégorisé comme vilain ! »

Pour le coup Midroiya fut surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Kacchan se prendrait la tête avec ce genre de chose. Après tout sa première réaction avait été de tout nier en bloc puis de s'énerver. De faire son Kacchan en sorte. Cependant il y avait comme une fêlure dans son regard. Cette même fêlure qu'il avait vu il y avait de cela quelques années après la retraite d'All Might. Kacchan doutait de lui et c'était quelque chose d'inadmissible pour Midoriya.

« Tu me demandes à moi si je pense que tu as des prédispositions pour être vilain ? Vraiment ? Je dois te rappeler que tu es celui qui m'a harcelé au collège ? Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ? »

Le blond se crispa clairement, ses poings se serrèrent et sa bouche n'était plus qu'un mince trait. C'était pourquoi il ne tenait pas tant que ça que Midoriya lui réponde. Avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était le mieux placé pour l'enfoncer encore plus. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il aille au bout de cette conversation. Il ne pourrait pas grandir sans entendre tout ce que son ami d'enfance avait à lui dire.

Cette réaction perturba encore plus Midoriya qui se redressa du matelas comme un ressort, tout en s'exclamant :

« Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

Le regard du blond se fit fuyant et Izuku su qu'il avait touché le point sensible et sa colère redescendit d'un cran. Ce cran était cependant trop petit pour réussir à l'arrêter.

« Tu n'as pas cédé cette fois là et c'est aussi pour ça que tu es devenu un bon héro Kacchan ! Parce que malgré ton mauvais caractère, malgré tes tendances à la violence, tu as mis ton pouvoir au service des autres et pas seulement pour ton propre intérêt. Tu aurais pu pourtant, c'est pas comme si tu étais faible. Les héros auraient eu du mal à t'arrêter si tu avais voulu devenir un vilain. Mais tu as choisi toi-même de te tourner vers le bien et tu n'as pas cédé à la facilité lorsque Shigarika te la proposé. Tu as toujours été mon modèle justement parce que tu sais ce que tu veux, et même si les autres ne sont pas de ton avis, tu fais tout pour leur prouver qu'ils ont tord. Tu vas jusqu'au bout comme tu l'as décidé. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un a décidé que tu étais potentiellement un vilain que tu dois le devenir ! Et je t'interdis d'abandonner avant de m'avoir reconnu comme ton égal ! »

Midoriya lui-même en était tendu. Il s'était redressé dominant son ami d'enfance de sa taille. Kacchan n'avait pas bougé mais son visage avant changé d'expression. Ses yeux s'étaient ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, le forçant ainsi à lever la tête vers celui qu'il considérait comme un rival. Soudain gêné par ce fait il se leva nerveusement sans réussir à dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Il voulait répondre mais il était hors de question qu'il dise n'importe quoi. Alors finalement il quitta juste la pièce.

Deku resta un moment immobile à se remettre de sa propre colère. Il n'avait plus peur de Kacchan mais il se rendait compte que le blond aurait très pu exploser pendant son monologue. Il ne regrettait cependant pas d'avoir si ses quatre vérités à l'autre. Il regrettait peut-être juste la fin et ne pu empêcher un rougissement d'atteindre ses pommettes. Quelle idée de remettre sur le tapis ses propres besoins de reconnaissance ? Il pensait pourtant avoir dépassé ce stade.

Le dialogue se rouvrit le lendemain matin. Lorsque Modriya se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine Kacchan était assis devant un petit déjeuner complet. Le blond cacha un air gêné sous de l'agacement et égalisa ses baguettes tout en se mettant en tailleur à même le sol.

« Enfin réveillé.

-Tu es sorti acheter tout ça ?

-Non, une vieille dame m'en a donné lorsque je suis sorti. J'ai cuisiné le reste avec ce que j'ai pu trouvé.

-Euh…

-Tu vas finir par venir t'installer ?

-Euh oui… Merci Kacchan… »

Il s'approcha donc et s'assit en face de son ami d'enfance. C'était étrange et en même temps serein. C'était comme s'il retrouvait le Kacchan d'avant. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Midoriya qui se laissa finalement aller à manger tranquillement.

« Tu as remarqué quelque chose en sortant ?

-J'ai pas l'impression qu'on nous a retrouvé. Par contre il y a des drones partout qui patrouillent. Je n'ai pas pu aller loin.

-J'irai faire un tour aussi. Je devrais passer plus inaperçu. »

Son sourire se crispa et Deku regarda vers le blond mais cette fois il n'était pas au bord de l'explosion, voir même plutôt calme si on ne comptait pas son agacement. Izuku se détendit alors, son message de la veille était bien passé.

Plus que bien même. Sauf que ça Bakugo n'était pas près de lui avouer. Il n'était pas près à s'avouer à lui-même que le seul discours de son ami lui avait fait remonter la pente qu'il s'apprêtait à dévaler. Sans même le savoir Midoriya venait de le sortir du gouffre dans lequel ses doutes étaient en train de le jeter.

« Si on est toujours pas parti ce soir, il faut qu'on change de planque, reprit le blond. Et faut brouiller les pistes.

-Je le ferais en sortant. J'essayerai de trouver de nouveaux vêtements aussi.

-Eh Deku.

-Oui ?

-Ne te perds pas en route. »

Il hocha de la tête et se leva pour rejoindre la sortie. Pourtant il n'eut pas le temps de sortir du bâtiment qu'un détail attira son attention. Dans le coin de la ruelle, il y avait une silhouette. Ca pouvait être n'importe qui, pourtant Deku sentit qu'il était là pour eux. Alors il referma la porte et remonta l'étage en courant. Sa course avait alerté Bakugo qui était déjà sur le qui-vive.

« Ils nous ont retrouvé.

-On se casse.

-Si on pouvait le faire discrètement.

-S'ils nous ont trouvé alors on doit être cerné. Par où tu voudrais qu'on soit discret ?

-Le toit ?

-S'ils sont un minimum intelligent ils surveilleront aussi le toit. La dernière fois je me suis envolé.

-Alors nous devons les prendre de vitesse.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle encore ?!

-Passons tout de même pas les toits, ce sera plus simple de les semer. »

Katsuki hocha de la tête pendant que Midoriya attrapait le sac où ils avaient rangé leurs costumes et suivit rapidement le blond dans les escaliers. Il explosa la porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et esquiva d'une roulade le premier tire. Deku suivi repérant rapidement la position des ennemis. Leur avantage était qu'ils se trouvaient en ville. Les possibilités de fuite étaient plus nombreuses, tout comme les cachettes possibles.

« Il faut aller Nord-Ouest. »

Lui-même s'y précipita en activant le one-for-all. Il entendit dans son dos les explosions de Kacchan. Il arriva sur le toit de l'autre immeuble et jaugea de nouveau la situation. Il y avait des drones mais ils ne résistaient certainement pas à la rage de Ground Zéro. Lui-même donna quelques coups avant de se localiser de nouveau.

« Nord ! »

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de tout exterminer. Les agents au sol finiraient par les rejoindre sinon. Heureusement Kacchan ne fit pas le difficile et suivi rapidement une fois les coordonnées annoncées. Pourtant leur fuite n'était pas si prodigieuse que ça. Midoriya finit par comprendre qu'il ne choisissait pas réellement où il allait. Il était plus ou moins guidé dans ses choix vers un endroit où voulait les amener les inspecteurs. Cependant lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il était trop tard.

A peine arrivé sur le troisième toit, il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'arme qui se transformait. Kacchan était visé. Il se tourna vers le blond mais celui-ci était déjà en mouvement. Il passa au dessus de lui grâce à une explosion. Deku prit alors appuie sur ses jambes et se jeta sur leur adversaire. Malgré sa vitesse l'homme réussi à esquiver mais ne pu se rétablir assez vite pour parer l'attaque de Bakugo qui l'envoya directement dans la cage d'escalier. Midoriya attrapa alors le bras de son compagnon et se jeta sans réfléchir par-dessus le toit. Ils atterrirent sans problème en bas mais déjà il y avait des bruits de course dans leur direction. Le blond s'élança entraînant l'autre qui le tenait toujours. Ils se dirigeaient vers une rue qui semblait plus passante.

Cela empêcherait les tires hasardeux. Ils allaient pouvoir se fondre dans la foule. C'était du moins le projet lorsqu'un cri retentit. Il s'agissait clairement d'un cri de détresse. Alors ils n'hésitèrent même pas une seconde, se mettant directement en mode héro.

D'un coup d'œil ils comprirent en voyant le mouvement de foule. Ils s'éloignaient rapidement d'un arrêt de bus où le véhicule semblait arriver à pleine vitesse. Le cri venait d'une femme qui avait été séparé de son enfant. Les deux héros se séparèrent rapidement le travail. Ground Zéro donna une impulsion pour se jeter sur l'enfant, la décalant ainsi de la trajectoire du bus. Pendant ce temps Deku sauta devant le bus pour le dévier et le faire ralentir tout en préservant le plus possible les personnes à l'intérieur. Il le stoppa finalement mais le bus lui-même ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Les roues tournaient encore à plein régime. Alors pour se faciliter la tâche il leva carrément le véhicule pour ne plus que les roues soient en contact avec le sol.

« Kacchan ! »

Le blond repéra rapidement le problème. Il s'assura que l'enfant était avec sa mère avant de revenir vers son collègue. Il entendit vaguement un « arrêtez-vous ! » mais n'en tint pas compte. D'un jet de flamme il fut sur le bus. Il en explosa la porte avant de se tourner vers les inspecteurs :

« Faites-les évacuer ! »

Puis il entra dans le bus pour aller à la rencontre du conducteur. En découvrant que le bus était en fait totalement automatisé, la solution la plus rapide s'imposa à son esprit. Il détruit intégralement le tableau de bord, grillant au passage les circuits et coupant le moteur. Midoriya lui lança un regard lorsqu'il entendit moins de bruit et fut soulagé de le voir faire un hochement de tête. Doucement il reposa le véhicule pour voir qu'effectivement il ne dérapait plus.

Izuku eut un regard pour son ami d'enfance et ne pu retenir un sourire béat. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait équipe avec Kacchan. C'était une réussite totale. Le total était peut-être un peu rapide. A peine le blond fut sortit du bus qu'on le menaça de nouveau.

« C'est une blague ?! Vous allez me lâcher putain !

-Arrêtez, vous avez bien vu que Kacchan a aidé ces gens ! s'exclama Midoriya en contournant le bus.

-C'est vrai que c'est un cas particulier, commença l'un des hommes.

-Si personne ne le cadre, il pourra rapidement faire n'importe quoi, rabroua un inspecteur, surtout avec un tel pouvoir.

-Me cadrer ?... Me cadrer ?!

-Il n'a pas totalement tord, grommela Izuku.

-Je t'ai entendu Kuso Deku !

-Tu avoueras que si Kirishima-kun n'était pas avec toi à l'agence, ce serait compliqué.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Il n'empêche que Kacchan n'a pas besoin d'un garde-fou pour savoir dire non à la facilité.

-Tu avoueras que c'est rare qu'un pyschopass clair protège un trouble et reste clair.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change à notre travail ?

-En fait vous êtes pas vraiment des flics, râla Bakugo. Vous êtes juste des bourreaux ! »

Midoriya fit la grimace mais il devait avouer que Kacchan n'avait pas totalement tord. Ils ne se comportaient pas en inspecteurs cherchant la vérité, ni même en juge. Il se contentait d'appliquer la volonté d'un certain psychopass ou dominator, s'il se rappelait bien. Certains semblaient plus enclin à pencher de leur côté mais n'avaient pas l'envie de trop se mettre à dos leur chef. Ce qui pouvait être compréhensible. A vrai dire Midoriya ne jugeait pas, il était encore en train de réfléchir à une façon de se sortir de là. C'est alors qu'il sentit de nouveau ses sensations devenir floues. Il entendit Kacchan grogner à côté de lui. Heureusement qu'ils partaient maintenant sinon l'explosif allait rentrer dans le tas et clairement faire un carnage.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle qu'ils avaient quitté la veille. Le vilain leur faisait face. Deku vit distinctement son regard se décomposer en voyant leur retour. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Bakugo avec une surprise nettement visible. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour le blond qui se jeta sur lui directement, le faisant tomber au sol avec violence. Il profita de le contourner, dans le but de l'immobiliser, pour lui donner un coup de pied bien sentit au visage, l'assommant à moitié.

« Kacchan tu n'étais pas obligé de le frapper.

-Mon pied est parti tout seul. »

Personne n'en croyait un mot et Deku soupira en se rapprochant des deux autres. Il sortit rapidement son portable pour appeler la police.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

-Ca te fait chier connard ?!

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas été jugé comme il le fallait ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Tu valait encore moins que les autres.

-Donc tu reconnais bien être le fautif pour la disparition des héros ? demanda Midoriya.

-Je fais juger ceux qui se disent nos héros. Un héro ne devrait pas avoir des envies malsaines.

-C'est con, j'ai un pur héro qui a cautionné mes envies malsaines. »

Deku lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir approuver les mauvais penchants de Kacchan. C'est alors que la police décrocha. Il leur donna rapidement leur localisation et un point de rencontre.

Une fois les mains immobilisées le vilain n'était plus vraiment une menace, ils purent donc le conduire simplement à la grande rue où les attendait déjà plusieurs voitures de police.

« Vous devriez vérifier avec lui, finit Midoriya après avoir expliqué la situation, peut-être qu'il peut faire revenir les autres aussi. Je crois qu'il savait que je ne serais pas mal jugé, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a fait revenir.

-Merci Deku, Ground Zéro, très bon travail. »

Le dit Deku soupira un peu et finalement se laissa aller contre un mur. Les deux dernières journées avaient été anarchiques mais finalement ils s'en étaient sortis avec brio.

« Oi Deku.

-Hum ?

-C'était du bon travail. On devrait retravailler ensemble plus tard. »

Le vert releva la tête mais ne vit que le dos de son ami d'enfance qui s'éloignait. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas encore la reconnaissance qu'il voulait mais ça s'en approchait réellement.

* * *

Et voilà, fin !

J'espère que cette tentative vous a plus, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire et j'en ferais surement d'autre!

Aka-chan


End file.
